Vigo
"Now we become one!" - Vigo Vigo the Carpathian or known as Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf is an ancient 16th Century medieval Tyrant and sorcerer. He appears in Ghostbusters II and is portrayed onscreen by Wilhelm von Homburg and voiced by Max Von Sydow in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. History Vigo was born in 1505 in the small country of Carpathia in Hungary, near Italy. He soon rose to power and ruled his country with an iron fist. Because of his evil ways he wasn't well liked by his people and subjects. He was also known as Vigo the Cruel, Vigo the Torturer, Vigo the Despised, and Vigo the Unholy. ' He eventually died at the age of 105 in 1610, but not because of his old age. His people had led a rebellion and they tried and executed him in a manner that they sought fit for his rule. He was poisoned, shot, stabbed, stretched, disembowled, hung, and drawn and quartered. Just after they removed his head, he uttered this prophetic warning: '"Death is but a door. Time is but a window. I'll be back. " Powers and Abilities Vigo is a powerful spirit in Ghostbusters II, but this was because he was powered by the River of Slime and its negative energies. Vigo can change matter, utilize telekinesis, mind control, and telepathy, but has since lost most of his powers because of the positive energies stirred by the Ghostbusters and the slime-enhanced Statue of Liberty. Although, technically speaking, Vigo is ranked as a class 4 ghost, the river of slime boosted his powers to a class 7 (But much weaker in power to Gozer the Gozerian, who is a vastly powerful class 7 ghost) making him almost as strong as Gozer. Ghostbusters II True to his word, he returned in modern day New York in 1989 and took up residence in his self-portrait that was created long before the events of his death. Vigo had been absorbing the negative emotions of the people of New York that had begun manifesting physically as a river of pink slime and flowing through abandoned subway tunnels to a loaction underneath the city's museum. The slime also provided power for the manifestation of the army of angry spirits that had been terrorizing New York City. Although the slime granted Vigo power enough to manifest, he could not regain a physical form. For this reason, Vigo needed a baby. Vigo manipulated the Museum's Curator Janosz Poha into bringing Dana Barretts Baby Oscar to the Museum of art, so that on the eve of the Millennium he could possess her child and be reborn and freely rule the world once again. Vigo's plans were halted by the Ghostbusters, However, when they attacked him with positivly charged slime and blasted him back into the painting, putting his spirit to rest. After he was destroyed the painting redesigned itself as an image depicting The Ghostbusters as heavenly saints. Ghostbusters: The Video Game .]] Vigo appears in the firehouse in his painting near Janine's desk on the right from the firehouse doors in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. In the Wii version, it is in the basement near the Storage facility. If they player interacts with the painting, it will talk to them, with over 100 different line variations. Its reason for existence is unknown, seeing as it was melted at the end of the movie to reveal a painting of the Ghostbusters. An explanation could be that this is not the original painting, but a replica that Vigo's spirit now inhabits. Other Ghostbusters media He was mentioned in Partners in Slime and was the final boss in the video games based on Ghostbusters II. He was also the main villain in an adventure based on the second movie in a re-issue of the role-playing game. Category:Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters II Characters